The instant invention relates generally to motor-driven power sander tools and more specifically it relates to a disc sander implement.
Numerous motor-driven power sander tools have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to rotate hubs having circular sandpaper discs attached thereto. For example, Hutchins U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,992; Wynn U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,946 and Van Buren, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,438 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.